youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Story 3 (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Cast: *Andy Davis (Teenage) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Andy Davis (Young) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Andy's Mom - Cinderella *Barbie - Mewsette (Gay-Purr-ee) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Baboons (Tarzan) *Big Baby - Chowder *Bonnie Anderson - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bonnie's Mom - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Bookworm - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Broken Train Toy - ??? *Bullseye - Dumbo *Buster (Old) - Much (Lady and the Tramp ll) *Buster (Young) - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp ll) *Buttercup - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Buzz Lightyear - Puss in Boots *Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Themselves *Chatter Telephone - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Chuckles - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Chunk - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *Daisy - Kimi (Rugrats) *Dolly - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Hamm - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Jack-in-the-Box - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Jessie - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Ken - Jaune Tom (Gay-Purr-ee) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso) - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Molly Davis (Baby) - Dil (Rugrats) *Molly Davis (Young) - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) *Mr. Pricklepants - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mrs. Potato Head - Timon's Mother (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Old Buster - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Marie, Berlioz, and Toulose (The Aristocats) *Poachers (Garbage Men) - Happy and Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Rabbit Doll - Young Kovu (The Lion King ll) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Squeeks the Catepiller (Butterfly) (The Fox and the Hound) *Rex - Garfield *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Figaro (Pinocchio) Annette, Danielle and Collette (Lady and the Tramp ll) *Sarge - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Sarge's Soldiers - 101 Dalmatians *Sid (Adult) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Slinky Dog - Jeremy (The Secret of Nimh) *Sparks - Zazu (The Lion King) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Stretch - Sheirley the Medium (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Totoro - Tiger (An American Tail) *Trixie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Twitch - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Woody - Robin Hood (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters *Animal Story 3 Part 1: Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Animal Story 3 Part 2: Taran Grown Up *Animal Story 3 Part 3: College Packing/Thrown Away *Animal Story 3 Part 4: Going to Sunnyside (Try Everything) *Animal Story 3 Part 5: Sunnyside Welcome *Animal Story 3 Part 6: Robin Hood Leaves/Rough Play *Animal Story 3 Part 7: Playtime with Bubbles *Animal Story 3 Part 8: Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Animal Story 3 Part 9: Jenner's Offer *Animal Story 3 Part 10: "I See Taran"/Locked Up *Animal Story 3 Part 11: Papa's Story of Jenner *Animal Story 3 Part 12: "Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak *Animal Story 3 Part 13: Robin Hood's Advice from A Tiger *Animal Story 3 Part 14: Reunited/Prison Break *Animal Story 3 part 15: Jaune's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Animal Story 3 Part 16: Spanish Puss in Boots *Animal Story 3 Part 17: Caught/The Dump Truck *Animal Story 3 Part 18: Dump/End of the Line *Animal Story 3 Part 19: Safe and Sound/Back Home *Animal Story 3 Part 20: Goodybye Taran *Animal Story 3 Part 21: We Belong Together/"Hey Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Animal Story 3 Part 22: End Credits (Part 2) Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies